1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus employing a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
With Japan Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, a printing apparatus has been disclosed, which uses a long continuous sheet wound in a rolled state to perform duplex printing on both sides of the sheet by the inkjet method. This apparatus is configured wherein a sheet to be printed on the front face at a print unit is temporarily wound around a winding rotary member (second roll 40), both sides of the sheet is reversed, and the sheet is fed to the print unit again to print on the back face.